So Far Gone
by The Unknown Is Coming
Summary: The mission was simple. Go in, grab the girl, and get out. What they didn't know, was that their target would soon play a big role in their lives. They gave her so much but one mistake would weight heavily on the avengers shoulders. Will they be able to save her, or will she slowly tear them apart? [Rated T but some chapters will be rated M as the story progresses.]


**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own the Avengers, but I do own the plot and my OC Rinny.

 **A/N:** Now that the disclaimers over with, I should warm you guys that the story will explore into some themes and aspects of horror which people might find unwelcome, as well as personal issues that people experience in their everyday lives. Here are the more general ones: Physical abused, Mentions of suicide, Human experimentation, animal testing, Psychological torture, anxiety, night terrors, language, and later in the story they'll be lots of fluff and smut. Most of it will be mild, but I rather warn you guys ahead of time.

* * *

 _"The battle you picked was so one sided.  
Now depending on me the one you invited.  
Beg, plead, scream.  
For redemption, for forgiveness.  
Beg, plead, scream.  
Sorry, I'm not listening." _

_10 Years - "Russian Roulette"  
_

 **Chapter one: The Mission**

"Listen up ladies, the mission is simple." Fury started as he paced around the room. "Go in, grab the girl and get out."

"What's so special about this girl?" Clint asked as he stretched his legs and rested them on Natasha's lap, receiving a glare from the women. But she did nothing to remove them.

"We gotten word that Josef Mengele has been experimenting to see if genes can be unnaturally manipulate, enhancing the person's abilities. Our sources suggest that the test subjects have all died of severe mutations and disfigurements but…one girl." Throwing a file on the table, Fury continued to speak. "Rinny Besting. She's nothing special, an orphan, mid 20's, honor student, nothing important. But if his experiments are working we could soon have more soldiers like Roger's here running around. Maybe even stronger."

"Is that all?" Tony asked already getting up from his chair, he did nothing to hide the fact he didn't like to be in Fury's company.

 **xXvXx**

"Strap her up." The man known as Josef said with a thick German accent as he entered the room.

"But Sir, she hasn't fully recover from the last session. It's unknown if she will be able to live threw another." A brown hair man answered back, but his reply was shorted lived as the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room. The man's body fell shortly after to the floor, his crimson red blood began to pool all around, seeping from the wound on his head at an alarming rate.

"Does anyone else object?"

The room was silent for a second, nevertheless the other scientist swiftly went to their stations and got ready for work. It didn't take long before one of the men dragged in a young girl. Her hair was cut short, she looked somewhat starved, and her blue eyes looked lifeless. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her arms had numerous holes on them from all the different substances they had injected her with.

Rinny was strapped in within seconds to a padded table, her legs held firmly with a leather strap. Her wrists and arms were strapped chained to the metal pole at the head of the table. While wide leather straps crossed her shoulders, chest, and hips. Movement was impossible. Not that it would even matter, she verily had the strength to breath. The scientist saw her as nothing more than another test subject, sure they knew human testing was wrong, but this was all for the name of science, they were more than willing to overlook it. To them, the ends would justified the means.

How long had it been since this began, a week? A month? She had lost track of time so fast. She remember being terrified when she first got here. Nowadays all she thought about was death. She would gladly welcome it, yet for her. It never seemed to come. She never had a decent life to begin with, she had one friend and no family. It wasn't like anyone would even notice she was missing.

"She is ready for stage 1." The nurse commented as she walked toward Josef, wheeling in a little table with various needles of all shapes and sizes.

"Good. However, for today let's attempt the new serum on her."

"But Si-" The nurse quickly shut her mouth, recalling what had happen to the last person that attempted to argue. The new serum wasn't ready for human testing that much she was aware of. Chemical X6 verily made it through the preclinical tests and even then all the tested animals had severe mutations. But they were so close, all the white mice showed signs different genetic enhances. They were insignificant for those kind of side effects, but it was something.

Dr. Josef overlook the nurse's voice as he began to prep the subject. He could feel her eyes on him as he tied a white latex band around her arm and waited for the pressure to enlarge the vein, shortly after he disinfected the area and grabbed a needle from the table. Carefully, he stuck it into the subjects engorged vein. The girl watched as her crimson red blood began to fill the vile. Extracting the needle, Josef handed it to the nurse.

"Run a full analysis on her blood, and bring me the serum." Josef wanted to make sure everything was recoded. This girl had antibodies that stopped every chemical they had injected into her before any of the side effects could alternate her genetic structure. To him, she was the prefect test subject.

After handing the needle to one of her colleagues, the nurse returned with a small vile and carefully handed it to the doctor. Softy smiling, Josef grabbed one of the needles from the table and pierce the vile containing the Chemical X6, taking its content. "Almost forgot." Placing the empty container down as well as the needles, he grabbed a wooden mouth piece and placed his hand on the subjects chin prying her mouth open. "I rather keep the screaming to a minimum for today, I have a slight headache." He mumbled to the girl, slipping the mouth piece in between her teeth.

Rinny closed her eyes as the doctor grabbed the needle. She took a deep breath as she felt it enter the soft flesh of her arm and puncture her vein. Her breathing became irregular as the neon liquid began to travel through her body. The girl barely had time to register what was going on, when she bit down on the rubber block in her mouth.

 _It hurt, oh god did it fucking hurt._

Rinny thrashed around against the padded table, struggling against the leather straps that were holding her down. She could feel her muscles seizing up. It felt as though she was being burned alive from the inside. She screamed against the rubber block, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

 _"Please stop! Please make it stop!"_ She pleaded in her mind. _"For the love of god, Please. please stop."_

"Sir, we have company." A man with a thick German accent spoke. "The avengers. They found us."

Josef cursed under his breath and began typing furiously on his computer. "Destroy any files and hide the remainder of the serum. Keep them occupied for as long as you can. She's not finished yet."

"But sir!"

"I SAID GO!" He screamed at the solider.

 **xXvXx**

"J.A.R.V.I.S give me a scan of the area. Where is she?" Tony asked as he stretched out his palm and shot a repulsor beam toward the wall of the compound.

"Stop him at all cause!"

Turning his head, Stark watched as soldiers surrounded him, before he could even react the hulk came charging in making quick work of them.

"Sir, there would appear to be an addition to the structure toward your left, as far as my scan can detect. There appears to be no known doors that lead to the room, but I detect life forms inside." The AI responded shortly after.

"Prefect. You heard him big guy. Make a door."

The Hulk let out a small grow in response as he began to charged, his shoulder was the first part of him that came in contact with the concrete wall but that was all that was needed. He broke through the wall in seconds and stood in front of a paddle table covered is dust and debris, his green eyes focus on a girl struggling against her leather bonds. The hulk knew she was in agony, her blue eyes pleaded him for help. It made the green guy freeze for a minute. No one ever looked at him for help. They were all scared of him.

"Look alive Bruce, we got company." Stark yelled as he stretched out his palm and began to dispose of the solders shouting at them.

"What are you doing? Break her out and let's go!"

The hulk roared in response, his giant hands making swift work of Rinny's bonds and gently wrapped his green hands around her, bringing her small figure against his muscular chest. She was quivering against his hold, but she wrapped her arms around his neck holding tightly. The big guy felt warm, he didn't know why, but he liked the feeling.

"Status report." Natasha asked as they began to exit the compound.

"We got the girl, how's it looking at your end?"

"Clint's got a broken leg and Cap's been shot on the shoulder. Other than that, all good."

"Prepare to take off, we'll be their soon."

The hulk ran as fast as his body would take him with Tony flying a few feet ahead of him, clearing out any soldiers they came in contact with. As the green guy ran he could feel the girl's grip on him getting weaker and her body had stop trembling. "Something's wrong." Bruce's voice echoed in his skull but the green guy ignored him. Bruce was used to getting ignore by the hulk, it was only recently he figured out how to contact him, and every time the hulk would ignore him. Bruce knew it was because he liked coming out and helping but he was dangerous. He needed to keep him locked up.

Once they reached the Helicarrier, the hulk placed the girl on the ground. Natasha's was the first to speak Clint got them ready for takeoff.

"Great, all this and she's dead."

"She's not dead, she's…" Tony stopped talking as he poked her with his foot. "…dead."

The hulk watched the girl with his green eyes and began to let himself change. While he didn't want to, he knew Bruce was needed here.

"When did you learn to do that?" Steve asked as Bruce stood a few feet in front of him holding onto his pants tightly.

"I uh..." He was dumbfounded. He didn't do anything. The hulk did. Why or how he did, was beyond Bruce.

 _"Girl."_ Bruce blinked as he heard the green guy speak to him, which was the first word he ever got out of him. Nodding his head as if the hulk could see, he quickly got down on his knees and pressed his fingers against Rinny's neck. "She's still alive, but just verily."

Bruce watched as she slightly opened her eyes. He could tell she had been though a lot. She looked around the room before she whispered "Thank that green dude for me...I owe him one..." Before he could reply to her, she fainted again leaving Bruce someone what amazed. No one ever thank the hulk. He could tell she was different. But he couldn't quite place his finger on how she was.

* * *

 **A/N:** Soooo first Chapter's done, what did you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know if you want more! and if you guys want something specific to happen in chapter two, let me know. I'm always glad to give the readers what they want.

 **Also a small history lesson:** The character Josef Mengele is an actual person. Since he isn't fictional, I'll give you guys a brief summary on him. He was a German officer/physician in Auschwitz during World War II. He is infamous for selecting victims to be killed in the gas chambers and for performing unscientific and often fatal human experiments. Which earned him the nicknamed of the _angel of death_.


End file.
